


Midnight Call

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad English, Character Death, Gen, It's bad, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanna's friend calls her in the middle of the night, crying.





	Midnight Call

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired when I made this, okay. It's my first work and it's VERY bad. English isn't my first language so, sorry about the grammar, please correct it. If you find any errors please let me know and I will try to improve. Criticism is very welcomed, please give it to me. 
> 
> Btw this hasn't been proofread 
> 
> Translation at the end for some parts. Have a nice day/morging/night Love, Project

_ Ring, Ring _

 

Hanna sighed and looked down at the caller id, it was Isabella. She debated picking up since it was almost midnight and she had classes in the morning. If she answered she would probably stay up for hours. But, what if it was important. Despite the part of her that said it was a bad idea, she picked up the phone.

 

“Hanna,” Isabella sounded tired and Hanna could tell she had been crying. It was important. “I’m not bothering you, am I?” 

 

“No, of course not.” Hanna responded, it wasn’t completely the truth since she was planning on going to bed soon.

 

Isabella was quite for a few seconds before she responded, “Can I come over to your place, please?” 

 

“I’ll put on The Lion King.” That was there movie. When Hanna’s grandfather died Isabella had came over and they watched it while Hanna cried. They watched it on their birthdays, when they graduated high school and on many more occasions. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” She hung up, and Hanna waited. 

 

She had waited what felt like hours but was probably only twenty minutes. It was past midnight now. 

 

She  heard five knocks on the door, followed by a five seconds pause, and three more knocks. That meant Isabella was here. 

 

Hanna opened the door. Isabella stood there. She had definitely been crying. Her eyes were puffy, wet and red. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she had bags under her eyes. Her normally straight, shiny, blonde hair was a mess. It was tangled and dirty. Isabella was a dark green shirt, stained with something. It hurt Hanna to see her friend like this. 

 

Hanna motioned for the crying girl to come and led her to the couch where she already had The Lion King up. They both sat down and Hanna started the movie. 

 

They had come to the part where Simba had met Timon and Pumba when Isabella started to talk.

 

“Jag mördade honom.” Hanna didn’t understand what she said, she didn’t speak Swedish, but she could tell it was serious. She continued, “ Sebastian kom hem sent och han var arg, jag vet inte varför. Han skrek, någonting på tyska, jag förstod inte vad han sa. Sedan så knuffade han mig, hårt. Det gjorde ont. Jag fick panik och, och” Her voice broke and she started sobbing. Hanna put her arms around her friend and pulled the crying girl into a hug.

 

“Isa, it’s okay.” 

 

Her sobbing was louder then the movie.

 

“I, I killed him.” Hanna’s entire body went cold. She couldn’t have. The only thing she understood from what she had said before was “Sebastian”. Was he dead? Hanna couldn't respond. Isabella just kept on crying. 

 

“Do you know how I felt after I killed him?” Isabella sobbed. Hanna just shook her head, she didn’t want to know either. “It felt good.”

 

Hanna was scared, but she couldn’t move, no matter how much she wanted to. Isabella looked up at her. She had stopped crying. She lifted her arms and reached towards Hanna’s throat. She gripped it, hard.

 

Now it was Hanna’s turn to cry. She was running out of air. She tried moving away from the girl, but Isabella had a strong grip on her. She could feel herself passing out. 

 

She heard Isabella’s voice. 

 

“You were a great friend Hanna, goodbye.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation1: I murdered him. 
> 
> Translation2: Sebastian came home late and he was angry, I don't know why. He yelled, somethin in German, I didn't understand what he was saying. The he pushed me, hard. It hurt. I panicked and, and


End file.
